Lizard-Man
by Theriddler101
Summary: We all know the origins of Spider-Man, but what if an accident led Peter Parker on a different path, one a bit more…scaly? Well than say hello to Your Friendly Neighborhood Lizard-Man! Taking place in the Ultimate Universe, what if Peter's Fate was changed? This is a challenge by my fanfic. writer Mellera. Check him out for manga and stuff like this. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the comics/books/manga's/shows/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas. Also a shout out to my friend Mellra for allowing me to help make this story and for this disclaimer. This ones for you man.

We all know the origins of Spider-Man, but what if an accident led Peter Parker on a different path, one a bit more…scaly? Well than say hello to Your Friendly Neighborhood **Lizard-Man! **Taking place in the Ultimate Universe, what if Peter's Fate was changed?

**Chapter 1: A Change of Fate**

An eight year old boy with brown hair and eyes named Peter Parker sat happily in the back seat of his aunt and uncles car as they drove home from his first ever trip to the New York's Hall of Science Museum. Science had always fascinated the boy, most likely from watching his parents work since before he could remember. Sadly, little to Peter's knowledge, things were not as chipper as they seemed with his parents house. The young boy's family was actually having domestic issues, with his father suffering from extreme anxiety. The boy was told this museum trip with his aunt and uncle was for fun when really it was to get him away from the house so his mother could calm his father down. Things seemed okay though, since they where heading home just after receiving a phone call from his mother receiving the all clear. Peters life, therefore, seemed pretty positive of a life, even with the issues which he knew nothing about, and he had such high hopes that he could someday be in his parent's footsteps as a great scientists. His aunt, May Parker, turned to look at the young boy who was fiddling around with a model dinosaur he received from the museum's gift shop and laughed at the young boy's antics, which was joined by her husband, Ben Parker. Just as they pulled through a four-way intersection towards Peter's Parents House…..

_Screech!_

**Crash!**

A fifteen year old Peter Parker awoke with a start. "That dream again," he muttered as he reached for his glasses on the nightstand with his right arm. The teen got up with a groan as he popped his back into place and went to get ready for the day. The young man paused in front of the mirror on his dresser as he pulled on the artificial limb that replaced his left arm. Peter sighed. He knew that the dream he had was more than a simple dream, it was a memory from when his father's out of control car sped through a red light, plowing into his Aunt and Uncle's. The majority of the collision happened in the back , where fortunately the side of the car dampened most of the blow, but it had the bad luck of forcing him into the other side of the car, damaging his arm beyond repair from the impact. He had to get the limb amputated after nearly a week of hospitalization when it became clear that his arm wouldn't be able to heal the shattered bones from the elbow down, not to mention deal with the murder of his mother done by his own father, and his father causing the crash. Peter had spent the better part of that year through rehab and therapy getting used to his new arm and life style, which he had for the past seven years, with a smile on his face and a chip on his shoulder; Or should I say where his left are used to be.

After setting the last strap on the artificial limb, Peter put on his clothes in a painstakingly slow effort with only one fully functional appendage, and went into the bathroom to do his business. Afterwards, the youth headed downstairs for breakfast. He was greeted with the sight of his aunt and uncle already up and in the kitchen. He saw Uncle Ben quickly hide something that looked suspiciously like a bill, under the morning newspaper and the elderly Parker said, "Morning Peter! Sleep well?" "Morning Uncle Ben, Aunt May. I slept okay I guess keep having this dream though. Oh well." Peter said with a slightly strained smile as he sat himself down at the table. Aunt May set a bowl of cereal in front of the amputee and said, "Well that's nice dear, now eat up before your late for school!"

As Peter started to eat Ben asked, "So sport, any plans for the day?" to which Peter replied, "Well, after school I was thinking of hanging out with some of my friends for a little bit before heading over to the lab."

May chuckled at that and said, "Our little Peter the scientist! Oh how fast you've grown up. Before you know it you'll be going to college and getting some important job in solving world hunger or some other saving the world business! Already you have that internship with that doctor…oh what's his name again?"

"Conners, Aunt May, his name is Doctor Curt Conners. While I don't know about the whole 'saving the world' thing, I'll try to make you both proud," Peter said with a warm smile.

"You already do dear" She said but suddenly a grunt came from his Uncle Ben. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Peter looked Perplexed. "What do you mean?" He said. Uncle Ben looked at Peter with slight disappointment. "It's your Father's Birthday." He said. Peter then was shocked and remembered it was. He then tried to walk away when his uncle stepped in front of him. "Now look son, I go every year and he always asks for you, and I know there's bad blood between you two but.." Peter snapped. "Bad blood?! Is that all it is to you? Uncle Ben, if it wasn't for that lunatic.."

"That Lunatic is your Father."

"I wouldn't care if he was the queen of Russia! The man cost me my arm, he cost me my mother and he cost me your wellbeing!"

"Our what?" Said Uncle Ben Sternly. "You think we're unhappy with you under our roof?"

Peter got a bit sheepish "No it's not that it's…. I always see the bills, no matter where you hide them" Peter points at the Newspaper Ben hid the bill under. "And I know that it's ,my fault cause I'm..." Suddenly Peter teared up a bit as he looked at his artificial limb and then Uncle Ben took him in his arms. Aunt May also came over to comfort the tragedy stricken boy. "Oh Peter." said Uncle Ben. "You're not a problem boy, you're a blessing. One we love dearly."

"If I only had my other arm so I wasn't useless.."

"You're not useless. You don't need your left arm to be great, and you shouldn't blame a sick man for causing the injury. You know that's what your Father is."

Peter shrugged a small shrug. "Yeah I know but visiting him…"

"Look I do it every year and like I said he always asks for you. I feel you should at least give him a chance."

Peter wiped his face and picked up his backpack shaking his head. "I don't like it but fine. Can we do it after my session with Conners though? We're kinda in the middle of a break through."

"Fine but no later. The place closes at 8"

"Thanks Uncle Ben!" and right on that, Peter's buss pulled up, Aunt May gave him a kiss, and the boy was off in a flash. Though he still didn't like the idea of visiting his Father, Peter was now anxious to go, cause if he and Conners actually have what they need figured out, he might be able to reverse the crash's "accidental" mistake.


	2. Chapter 2: A Journey Begins

Chapter Two: A Journeys Beginning

Connors sat in his lab, looking at about six small tubes of green goo over burners. His excitement was obvious and anxious with all the beads of sweat and smile on his face. He jots down numbers and other notes on paper with his one arm, holding the paper down with a mug as he stares at tubes boiling. Then after all have reached a boiling point, he takes them to a larger beaker that sits in a spinner. He then pours all the liquid into the beaker and activates the spinner. As it spins he takes a few notes and as it slows down. He anxiously grabs a syringe. When it finally stops with a click, Connors grabs the tube and sucks the light green liquid into the syringe. He then fast walks over to a silver cage containing a white rat with a missing limb. He picks it up and injects it with the serum with an accomplishing smile. He then sets him back in the cage and smiles at the rat. "You are my best hope Theodore. If my calculations, are correct you'll be walking with the best of them." Curt's smile was beaming, with hope that maybe him and Peter might be able to become "normal people".

Peter sat during lunch going over one of his many science books, propping the book open with his artificial arm while his real arm groped for his lunch. He tried to focus on his studies, when suddenly, a French fry flew a mere inch past his nose. He sighed and smiled as he looked up to look at the food thrower: Eugene "Flash" Thompson and Kenny "Kong" were high fiving themselves like the pair of immature jock goof balls that they were. Flash had been giving Peter a hard time ever since high school started, but it was all in good fun. The two were friends back in middle school, and still where but in a more undisclosed way. They agreed before the years began "you know things will be different in hs. It's gona be hard to be friends" said flash but Peter suggested " In school yeah, but who's to know outside?". And with that it was played off as a childish rivalry in the building but outside the two would hung out just like always (mainly Sundays since Flash's Jock schedule was hectic). Also, considering, Peter's handicap he's been able to play off his "Flash doesn't want to hurt a cripple" feacade so his whole jocks-pick-on-nerds stereotype actions were child's play rather than harsh. But there was one problem: Peter isn't a push over. So when Flash looked down, he dipped the fry in Ketchup and through it back! Sadly it hit Kong in the head, not Flash, Causing an unexpected confrontation. Peter, now looking in his book innocently, when Kong's hulking hand hit the lunch table. "Yo nerd!". Peter tried to ignore him when all of a sudden Kong pulled the paper down. Ketchup leaked from his forhead. Peter said trying not to laugh "Can I help you?". Kong took his figure, smothered it with ketup and rubbed it on Peter's face. "You see that!?" said Kong. "That's ketchup on my face! MY FACE! What makes you think YOU can do that, puny Parker?!" Peter whipped the the ketchup off of his own face and said. "If you can't take a joke why deliver them Kongy Boy?" Kong slammed on the table again when all of a sudden Flash's hand pulled Kong back from the table. "Alright big boy save it for the field." Said Flash, as he wiped the ketup off Kong's forhead with a napkin. "Next time captain he's mine. Cripple or not" said Kong as he looked back to see Peter reading his book again. Suddenly the bell rang. "Go to class I'll be right over" said Flash as he pat Kong on the back. Then, when Kong was out of sight, he sat next to Peter. "What the hell where you thinking?" Said Flash. Peter began to put his book back into his backpack. "I was thinking you forgot the ketchup." Said Peter. Flash chuckled. "Your such a smart ass Pete. Do you understand what could of happened?" Peter giggles as he stands up from the table. "Please what's he going to do? Take a swing at me?" Flash pulls him to the side. "Uh yeah maybe. You really shouldn't take this cripple thing for granted you know." Peter laughs. "Granted? You really think.." "Pete don't take it like that." Peter sighs, releasing the tension. "Yeah.. I know. Sometimes I get touchy though." Flash smiles and gives Peter a quick nudge. "Alright baby I got to get to class. Catch you Sunday?" Peter's pity washes away with a quick smile. "Of course" he says. "Let the wars begin!" And as Peter looked away with a laugh, Flash was gone and replaced with a voice saying "Yo Peter, Dumb over there giving you ?"

As Peter looks up, Marry Jane "M.J." Watson stood right in front of him with her trillion freckles and funky glasses. "Of course not it's all in good fun" said Peter shrugging as she put her arm around his cast arm and saying "Whatever you say". Peter grimmest at her. "Alright, MJ is that necessary?" "Hey you're a cripple I'm just being considerate. Plus if we don't wanna be late for the bus." Peter stops dead in his tracks almost tripping three people. "Whoa wait what bus?" "Uh the science trip remember?!" Peter slams his face into his hand. "God freakin Christ I completely forgot. Shit this messes up my whole day. I thought it was a half day and… Crap I need to call Conners." Like Quick Silver, MJ pulls out Peters phone from his bag. "Whoa how'd you do that?" "I'm still a girl. Phones are life." Peter shrugs, takes the phone and speed dials Conners.

Conners is still looking at his rat when his phone rings. "Conners." He answers "Doc it's me. I'm gonna be a bit late for our meeting." "But I thought you had…" "No not exactly I'm part of the science club and we have a trip to the Oscorp lab in Central." Conners gets a little hot under the collar. "Peter, you NEED TO BE HERE! I just started animal testing remember? You're my assistant I need you! Plus you have the notes! If this works I need those to start human trials!" Peter blushes with excitement and worry. "Okay… I'll cut out early. The labs close to central correct? I'll cut out and take a cab there! 10 minutes tops!" And with that Peter hung up the phone. MJ just looked shocked. "What makes you think they'll let the captain of the Science Club cut out early" Peter smirked at MJ. "I'm still a guy" he said and like that, they where off.


	3. Author's Note Chapter 3 Coming SOON!

Author's Note:

Just wanted to let all my readers know Chapter 3 of Lizard-Man is finished and will be up soon. This is where things get interesting. This is the best chapter yet for it's the excitement kicks in, and for all the spider-man Fans out there, you will love the cameos of people very popular to the this now twisted universe.


	4. Chapter 3: Rebirth

Chapter 3: Rebirth

In the office of Oscorp Inc., Norman Osborn stood looking over the city like the brooding strong intellect he was; looking out over the city as if to be searching for answers in his head. He then took out a vile from his pocket that contained a bit of yellow liquid. _My legacy_ he thought as he looked at it. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Norman here." He said. "Sir it's been integrated!" said the man on Norman's phone and suddenly Norman hung up, and booked it out of his room.

Peter looked out over the land scape that is the Oscorpe Inc. building and science lab. He was over whelmed with joy but then his vision was ruined by a young boy dressed in black with two body guards. Peter's joy dwindled a bit. "What's wrong?" asked MJ. "Bratborn is here." MJ looked over to see the same boy and guards. "Who Harry? Of course he is. His father owns this place doesn't he?" Peter looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah but, he's not in the science club, if you haven't noticed, and he's probably here for one reason..." Suddenly off the bus came a girl with blond hair with a bunch of other girls. Peter pulled a slight smile, till MJ hit him. "OW what was that for?" MJ looked at him with disgust. "Of all the reasons for you to hate Harry Osborn and women for you to be interested in, why is it Gwen freakin Skanksy?"Peter Chuckles. "It's Stacey, and yeah of course she is! She's the most popular girl in school and knock on wood? She's in the science club. Why wouldn't I fall for that?" MJ gets more disgusted. "Well she's only here for extra credit, first off, and she has no depth. She's all blonde and no brain!" Peter smirks. "She's hot?" he says and MJ hits him again and at the same time Peter sees Gwen go over to Harry Osborn, who waves off the guards, and kisses Gwen. What would have been a wince of pain went into his one fist into a clutch. MJ giggles knowing that reaction. "A cripple verses the richest kid in town… hehe.. who will win?" Peter smirks and is then pulled away from seeing the embrace by MJ who brings them to a scientist in front of the rest of the students. "Hello students!" says the scientist. "I am Doctor Otto Octavias; one of the many scientists here and your tour guide for this afternoon. If you all will follow me." And with that, MJ, Peter and the rest of the class enter the huge Oscorp building.

In one of the labs of Oscorp, not far from the tour, Norman stood with one of his scientists, who had black greasy hair, looking in a glass case that contains a large spider that seemed to be extremely antsy. Norman smiled "So it took to the formula did it?" The scientist activates a hologram in a handheld panel. "Yes, unlike how Connors believed." He said through a thick Transylvanian like accent. "As you can see OZ is fully integrated. The spider is ten times more lethal and strong." The spider then hit the glass so hard that it shook. Norman gets another smile in. "Excellent. Any specific modifications besides basics?" says Norman. The scientist then activates another hologram that replaces the previous. It seems to show a fang in its blue glow. "Well the venom is most fascinating." He says. "Biting a well operating specimen is something we haven't tested full on but from the way the Oz formula works it should do nothing, but when it bites any type of injured or crippled specimen, its venom takes a turn for the worst, starting with degrading and deteriorating the injured creature's cells. It's kind of a primal thing I think, you know like a bat will..." "Okay Morbius that's enough!" interrupts Norman. He rubs the glass as the spider rapidly nips at the glass. "This is wonderful" Norman says with a smirk. "Let this exhibit open to the tour. My son will be present." "But sir the spider as you can see reacts to..." Norman interrupts "MORBIUS! Who pays you?" and like that Morbius shuts his mouth. "That's what I thought" said Norman. As Norman leaves no one notices Morbius cover the spider's cage. But Morbius also doesn't notice the chipping at a corner of the glass beginning to crack from the spiders nipping…

Back at the tour, Peter is overwhelmed with thought. Though he wishes he could listen to Octavias talk about his work on fusion energy and all the other fun stuff, he was uncomfortable with the girl of his dreams being with the rich boy behind them, he's got Conners waiting for him at the lab, and today is his murderous psycho fathers birthday (Who he will have to see today). _This day is a mess _he thought when suddenly the group stops and he runs into MJ. "Whoa what's the…" Suddenly Peter sees the robust Norman Osborn standing in front of the group and shuts his mouth. "Welcome students from mid-town." says Norman. "Now as fantastic as a job you're doing, Doctor Octavias, could I borrow your students for just a second?" says Norman. "By all means sir" says Octavias. Then as Norman leads the group Peter thinks _This is my chance_ but as he tries to break from the group, MJ grabs him. "Oh no! Not right now. You want to be branded for walking out on a rich scientist?" says MJ. So Peter grimly follows the group.

"Fine but after," He says in a whisper. Then just a few steps and a turn away the group is brought to a violet lit room that has a bunch of lit glass cages. "Welcome to the OZ room! Dr. Morbius will take over from here" Says Norman. But as Dr. Morbius goes on and on Peter's thoughts are elsewhere. _I need to get out! _He thinks and with a slight rush, he creeps out from the group. As he backs up, he accidentally bumps into a covered glass cage, dropping his back pack. As he goes to pick it up, Harry Osborn walks over to him. "Hey Parker, what are you trying to skip out early?" Peter stands up. "No I just need to use the restroom." He says, and as Peter walks away, something with eight legs crawls into his bag. "Oh it's just down the hall that way," points out Harry. "Oh thanks." says Peter as he goes to grab his bag. He notices his research notes had fallen out and as he puts them back in he gets a sudden fiery pain in his hand, and he sees a spider crawl out of his bag. "Hey can I ask you something?" Asks Harry while Peter keeps his hand in his bag, trying to hide the major pain. "Um yeah what?" "Can you like do my homework for me? I know you're like really smart. I'll pay you if..." Peter interrupts "Yeah yeah yeah sure… um gotta go." And with that Peter runs out of the exhibit and quickly out the front door.

He takes a quick peak at his hands and notices large amounts of blood and skin beginning to deteriorate from his hand. _SHIT SHIT SHIT! What bit me!_ He thought. Trying to use his handicap to his advantage and his bleeding good hand in his bag, Peter kinda waves his fake ligament and gets a cab. "To Liberty West and step on it!" says Peter. "No probs!" says the driver. Peter then takes another peak at his hand. It was bleeding even more so, and looked to be becoming infected more rapidly. Also, his vision was becoming fuzzy.

Ten minutes went by quick. Peter hands the man a 20 and runs into the building and makes a left into Conners' lab.

"DOC, DOC!" screams Peter as he drops the back pack and falls to his knees. "Peter!" exclaimed Conners. "Good God boy what happened to you?" Peter began to sweat and go limp. "I don't… know Doc. Something...in the Oz lab…Oscorp…" Conners ran and grabbed a handy stretcher he had, and doing what he could with one arm, helped Peter onto the stretcher. "Hang in there boy" Says Conners. With a quick bit of Peter's blood, Conners runs an analysis with a very advance machine he had much like Morbius's hologram projector only flat. _Never thought I'd use this again_ thought Conners. The machine read OSCORP EXPERIMENT FILE DNA 227 : Arachna OZ: Causes deterioration/death to injured subjects.

Conners began to panic. "Oh no, not the Arachnid! I thought they canceled that when I took my research!" Conners then looked back at Peter who was getting worse and worse. "Peter you've been bit an Oz spider. The venom is treating you like pray! You're dying!"

Peter could see very little now, but he heard and was able to muster. "The formula… the regenerating formula… Use it." Conners looks shocked but gets what Peter is thinking. "Peter that's… I don't know if that will work." Peter grabs Conners by the collar. "Regeneration… cancel degradation… do it!" says Peter.

With a nervous look in his eyes, Conners grabs his new green vial and syringe. With a quick hand and in desperation, Conners takes the fluid in the syringe and walks over to Peter. "Not going to lie Peter… This is going to hurt. … and God I hope it works!" And with a quick jab right into the wound, Conners injects the fluid, and within ten seconds and a long scream Peter's vision went black.

**Time-skip**

Not sure what time it was or where he was, Peter opened his eyes he sat up and winced a bit with a stretch. His vision was fuzzy and everything seemed to be a bit of a yellow tint, but he could make out the shape of Conners in front of him. "D... Doc?" Says Peter in what seemed to be a raspy voice. Conners seemed more than a little shocked and backed away. Peter blinked and his vision became completely clear but still yellowish. "Doc am… am I alright." Conners loosened up a bit. "Um… well you're alive." Conners said with what seems to be regret.

"Um yeah that's good" says Peter. "But why is my vision all funky and my voice." Peter coughs and reaches for his neck. When he feels it, it doesn't feel like skin, but smooth and in some parts scale like. He then looks at his skin. Even through the yellow tint he could see his hand is now green and scaly. His nails where also long and black. _No… no way_ thinks Peter. He then gets up, a little unstable at first and runs to a nearby mirror, despite Conners' protests. He turns it with hesitation, and when he finally faces it, he sees him but with scales, a snout, green tendril spikes for hair, spikes on his shoulders, yellow eyes, two arms and a tail. With rage and a very loud roar, Peter hits the mirror smashing it to a pulp and drops to the ground while staring at both of his arms and begins to cry. "What have I done?" says Peter as he sobs. "I don't know" says Conners, looking sadly at the transformed teen.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Just a little note here for my beloved readers. This chapter would not have been done if it weren't for your wonderful nagging. I really do appreciate it especially from this one reader who under unknown said NEW CHAPTER NOW! You where the final push and it's because of you guys that I write and also to my FF collaborator Mellra whom without this story would not exist. You are all the best So readers, friends sit back relax and enjoy chapter 4 of LIZARD MAN!

Chapter 4: Great Power and Responsibility

As Peter got up from his slump, staring at his scaly hands he was filled with rage rather then regret. He knew he asked for the serum but, what did Conners do to it? Then he looked at Conners with a very grimis look. He then stood up in a slow menacing fashion. With a roar deep in his voice Peter said "Alright Connors, what did you put in this thing? I don't remember Lizard being the key ingredient." Connors swallowed hard and backed up to a wall, obviously terrified. Peter then ran, again in a super stride at Connors, pushing him up against the wall. The force was so great the wall cracked and Conners let out a wince of pain. "Talk!" Said Peter. Conners then took a nother painful swallow and looked straight at Peter. Unable to speak still out of fear, he pointed at his research desk and with all he could muster said "Yellow Folder.". Peter then looked over and dropped Conners. He walked over to the table and picked up the folder with his scally hands and opened it. To the average onlooker these syombols and phrases would be gibberish, but to Peter it made sense but obviously what he was reading was shocking. Conners then said "Remember how I said we had a break through?". Peter set down the folder and looked at Conners. He then said to Conners "But I thought we agreed to stay away from the animal aspect of it all, and focus on the human natural healing element." Conners straightened him self up, knowing he had some explaining to do and walked over to Peter anxiously. "Yes this is true" he began "but the limitations where to great. The human healing factor is almost impossible to enhance from its form by fusing other human factors without further harm to natural human physiology, even though you belived it possible in your notes dear boy." Conners then walked over to a screen he had above a cage of rats. Picking up a clicker, he pointed at the screen and it showed about six screens of six different rats acting differently. "Each of these images show you how this harmed or mutated these Rats using there own physiology. I was too afraid, considering the fact, to bring this to human trials or to your attention last week that is until I looked back in my old Oscorpe files." He said pointing at the silver hollo pad he had used earlier to help save Peter. Peter then said "So, you didn't have abreak through from my research?" Connors shook his head. "Oh nononon dear boy I did! Using what you had intended and fusing it with lizard DNA became a breakthrough!" He then walked over to one of the cages and picked up a small white rat. He brought it over to Peter, and Peter saw it had a lizard foot. A small smile creeped from Peter's snout. "It.. It worked?" he said. Conners formed a smile as well. "Yes it did twice actually" Said Conners. Peter seemed to raise an eyebrow "Twice?" said Peter. "Oh yeas you're the second" said Conners. Peter's then went away and he got serious again. "Yeah but look at me! This is a bit different." Conners put the rat back in the cage and looked a Peter with a small smirk. "Well.. yes and no" he said. Peter was confused, but before he could say anything he noticed his vision began to fade from yellow to normal. He looked to see his scales begin to recoil as skin covered it. He ran over to the mirror and looked to see him again completely un lizard. He went to touch his face with his left hand and realized it was scaly and unchanged.

He looked at Conners confused. He then came down to Peter. "You've been fluxuating like this for the past 24 hours. I think now that your conscious though, you should be able to control the change " Suddenly, a tail sprouted from Peter causing them to both jump. It then shrank back and Conneres smirked. "That is with a little practice he said". Peter chuckled, but then he realized something as he looked down. He had two hands. Like a kid who just discovered something new, he looked at it with awe, rubbed his hands together. Sure they where completely different, but the joy of just having a second hand brought him great joy. He even began to toss things back and forth with the two, just because he could now. Conners couldn't have looked more happy for him, and Pete couldn't have felt better, but then another thing hit him and he looked at Conners with worry. "Did you say 24 hours!" said Peter. Conners went to reply when suddenly Conners phone rang. He wen over to it and answered. "Hello? Oh yes Mr. Parker, your nephew and I are just fine. I appreciate you letting him stay tonight. I know it was a bit of an inconvenience." Conners then listened to Ben Parker, and looked at Peter with worry after what he heard. "You want Peter to come with you to visit with his Dad today?" said Conners. Peter, knowing Conners wouldn't allow this, was about to let him make an excuse but thinking that would be suspicious he grabbed the phone from Conners. "Hey Uncle Ben it's me" He said. "Peter thank goodness. Conners did so much talking for you, I felt something was wrong." Peter rolled his eyes is ironey and laughed. "I'm fine uncle Ben. So because I missed yesterday you want to…" "Yes Peter. We agreed to go see your father and you have the responsibility to go visit him whether you like it or not. Don't give me no excuses, I've given you enough leeway as it is. I'll be up there in about 45 minutes and you better be ready." Peter looked at conners who was flailing NONO, but Peter knew his uncle wasn't giving up, and once again suspicion is not what was needed now so.. "Alright uncle Ben see you then" and with that Peter hung up the phone.

Conners jaw dropped in worry. "Are you crazy?" he said. "These fluctuations could happen any time. Your not stable yet! We need at least a week before I can let you… " Peter put his lizard hand up and smirked. "I've always wanted to do that" he said. "But I did make a promise, and I'm sure if I focus nothing will happen." Then peter looked at his lizard arm. "But this… This escapes me a bit. Conners looked confused as well but then ran over to a nearby metal dresser. He then pulled out a cast of Peter's hand that when closed looked just like his prostatic. He put Peter's lizard hand in it. It was still a perfect fit and he closed it shut with a clam that looked just like his previous really prostatic. He looked at Conners in disbelief. Conners smirked and said "I didn't think I would use it any time soon but I made it just incase."

Peter smiled and gave Conners a hug. "thanks, though I'm still comprehending this." Said Peter. "Me to" said Conners. "I'll analyze your physiology while you're gone. I took some samples yesterday. Promise me you you'll do your best to control yourself. We don't know when or how another flux could accrue" Peter looked serious but confident in himself. "I promise" he said. Within no time he was off with uncle Ben, to see the man he wish he didn't have to call father.

Not too far from his location, Norman Osborn and Professor Morbius where looking at footage of Peter getting bit by the spider. Morbius stood behind Osborn, sweating and looking extremely worried. Finally Osborn paused the tape. There was silence for a good two minutes. Then Morbius said "As I told you sir.." Osborn interrupted "Your fired." Morbius 's eyes widened and he looked extremely shocked. "What?" He said. "But sir it was you who…" "Security" interrupted Norman. Suddenly men in black came, knocked Morbius in the gut and began to drag him away. "You'll pay for this Norman!" Screamed Morbius. "Someday, you'll be the one beat down by me!". Then doors closed behind the three exiting men.

Norman Osborn ignored everything Morbius said. Instead, he picked up a phone and dialedcalm and collectively. Someone on the other end picked up the phone. Without hearing a word Norman said with a wicked grin. "This is the Goblin. Get me Tombstone"


	6. A Promise to m

A note to all my readers: I have not forgotten you. I'm sorry I have left you hanging, waiting or frustrated for not posting in a really long time. Reason? Life got in the way. My summer was hell and things got hectic as soon as I got back into school. However, to me this is still no excuse. I owe you guys complete stories. One does not deserve to wait as long as you guys did. Therefore, here is a promise: Within the next week the next chapter of both my stories, Knights and Riddles and Lizard-Man will be posted. I also plan to regularly post from now on until both stories are finished. Also, If I could ask a favor from all of you: PLEASE CONTINUOSLY MESSAGE ME THROUGH REVIEWS! The more you bother me the, quicker my stories will be posted. Now you don't HAVE to do this but it would be helpful. In Conclusion, thank you all for waiting so long and reading thus far. You guys are the reason I write. Without you guys, my stories would be nothing. Thanks again and keep your eyes open!


	7. Chapter 5: The Meeting of Father and Son

Before you read this understand one thing. PLAGIERISM IS BAD. A friend of mine had an issue with that on this sight. I encourage all my readers and fellow writers to take action in stopping this. Plagiarism is a terrible thing, and if you do this I encourage you to stop. NONE LIKES A PETER PETER PUMPKIN CHEATER! Now back to the matter at hand. This is perhaps the longest chapter I've ever written. Also only two more left to wrap up this origin story :D. Exciting write (writer Joke )? When the story is done, I will continue posting stories under this title, however, like a comic book series. Continuing adventures if you will with about the same number of chapters (Written for your pleasure of course). Also, a shout out to my story follower Maximus Minimus. This chapter's for you man. Thank you for your heckling . Also to my collaborater Mellra whom without this story would not exist. Enjoy guys!

Chapter 5: The Meeting of Father and Son

For a good 5 minutes Peter and his Uncle didn't pass any remarks to each other, except for the hellos they had shared when Peter sat in the car. Peter was relieved about this, for he didn't know what he would say. All he could truly do right now was constantly check his skin to make sure he didn't Lizard-Out in front of him. The worst part was, he didn't recognize the change when he reverted back into human earlier today. How was he to know if he does it again? The gravity of the situation did not seem to hit Peter until he thought of this. Suddenly he started sweating, his nerves pumping with his blood in his head_. Could I be changing without knowing?_ He thought. Then he looked over at his Uncle in fear, but when he saw his Uncle laugh, Peter felt embarrassed. "You seem nerves Pete. Care to share?" said his Uncle with a smile. Then Peter replied "Yeah you could say that…. I'm… just car sick is all ". Peter clenched his clothes with even more embarrassment. Car sick? That's the best he could think of? But his uncle bought it (possibly considering where they were headed) and tapped Peter's shoulder with a chuckle. "Oh, kiddo don't worry. We'll be in out of Rykers and everything will be fine. Besides, you don't want to get stains on your nice clothes do ya?". Peter looked down at the jeans he had clenched and realized something strange; they weren't ripped!

It didn't take long for Peter to go from the scrubs he was wearing into the slightly, or so he thought, torn clothes he was wearing earlier. He was actually afraid they may be ripped enough for his uncle to notic. However it seemed somehow, Conners was able to save and or stitch what was wrong with his clothes earlier. You could barely notice now that he had literally gone through a life changing transformation just an hour or so ago. Hell, even Peter almost forgot, until he realized he had feeling in his prostetic. Luckily, due to the still tender nature of his new lizard like arm, peter didn't find it very hard to keep it still in the casted prostatic. Still, part of him really wanted to enjoy this arm! It had been so long since he had two arms.. oh so long; but then he would look at his grinned uncle and realize why he could not relish in this new piece of him. The funny thing was, the transformation stuff was not the hard part for Pete to handle. He had witnessed and knew he lived in a world of amazing things, considering The Ultimate's like Ironman and Captain America, and the "hero for hire" Luke Cage existing in his world. Him becoming a Lizard-humanoid as it be, though shocking, just felt like another thing to add to his amazing world. It was the fact that he had an arm under his prostatic that was truly difficult thing for him to grasp. Peter smiled at this thought and his Uncle looked back at Peter, and he smiled as well thinking _maybe this kid really does want to see his father_ _even with as much as he denies it _and they drove on.

Far from where Peter and his uncle where, in a place called Hell's Kitchen, a fight club within an abandoned boxing arena was commencing. Men were putting their lives on the line to get petty cash and in this ring anything goes. There were things in this arena, like led pipes, chains, chairs, and other toys one could use to get the upper hand; all of them at this point battered and dashed with blood. The two men fighting right at this point showed there strength, for both were still standing. One man was fair in bulk, slow and powerful. He dripped huge amounts of sweat and had many bruises and cuts. It was obvious he was seasoned fighter. Bruises collected mainly around his ribs, which seemed to be caused by the led pipe his opponent was dropping to his feet; but his focus didn't even falter to his injury. The opponent , a thin, quick, and vicious looking individual with red beat curly hair, seemed to look at the man with a smile as if to say "you are strong…good". The match itself seemed 50/50 at this point, for the lanky one had surprised them all with his savage nature and survival from the previous beatings. He just never seemed to stay down. Some even said they saw him smile and laugh during his beating, which seemed to cost him a few fingers. Still, cheers where being spat out for the big guy since most people put their money on him in the beginning.

Right outside all this madness, a man toward on a throne-like chair on the bed of a truck. The shadows seemed to clasp around him, but whatever light did touch his exterior showed that his skin was a dark grey and perhaps even gritty texture. This man was the host of these fights. He ran most of this area with an iron fist, or rather one made of stone. This man was likely named Tombstone, and right now he was witnessing a fight in which the winner would have the duty of doing something; something that a "superior" had asked him to get done. In his line of work there were few that toward over him, but the one he had the call from pulled many strings for him in the past and Tombstone knew if he got the right guy for the job, he himself would be rich and could perhaps move into a "better" line of work. However, who would be his lacky? These final moments of the match would decide

As the two combatants locked eyes, the big one ran with a blinding charge. The small one smiled and like a breeze of air, moved away from the path of the biggen. He then, seeing his chance, picked up a nearby plank with multiple nails in it and smacked the back of the big man. The man screamed in agony and swung his fist back with a forceful motion but missed and was then greeted with a pipe to the face. The man then fell back and the nailed plank dug deeper into his back as the crowds noise turned into boos of frustration and little cheers. Blinded and helpless, the last thing the man saw was a scrawny silhouette bludger his face with a pipe. He then felt hot liquid on his face, and his life was no more. On the other side, the red head just kept hitting this man even as the blood splattered everywhere. If it weren't for a ref hand and a bell, he would have kept going. "Congratulations to the new champion!" said the ref. Boos followed along with a witting grin from the champion.

The match ended as Tombstone had thought; savagery always won in these arenas. He knew that, this might be a rough decision to hire an obvious mad man due to the stakes that where at hand if things went awry, but he also knew something else; money beats savagery any day. As Tombstone stepped from the shadows, the crowd dispersed and roars and frustrations dimmed to grumbles and money changing. His six foot figure brought great intimidation, but as he walked toward the red head there was no reciprocating fear from him. It was as if this boy was not afraid of anything. Tombstone smiled as he faced the boy. "nice job in there kid. How's you say wes have a little chat. You got a name?" he asked. The boys eyes met him like a flash of light as if to know something good was going to happen. "Cletus. Cletus Kasady" He said . The two men shook hands and it was obvious a deal was about to be sparked.

Going over the bridge to Rykers Island was never pleasant, especially not at seven in the evening. The hulking prison, built for threats most considered superhuman. By request of his father, he was put here. No one knew why, not even his Uncle.

As they traveled over the ocean, Peter looked down and felt a sudden ergence to dive in to the waters bellow. To him it looked so sparkling, peaceful even. He just wanted to submerge himself in it. He could just taste the fish and salt with his toung….

"Need some fresh air Pete?" said his uncle, interrupting Peter's trance. He didn't even notice he had rolled the window down and something stranger…. A thick piece of meat seemed to be in his mouth. He opened it to find his tongue was 12 inches long! He slurped it in, without any passing car or his uncle noticing. It was the flux he had been so worried about. Looks like My other half likes the water Thought Peter. He then realizing he had been asked a question, and went "mhmm" and rolled up his window quick. He felt perhaps, if he pulled himself away from the delicious sea he could possibly get rid of this. He just needed to focus…. Focus.

Suddenly the thick meat feeling was gone. Did he just learn the trick to controlling his transformation? He wasn't sure, but he was glad to have something to protect him from being a freak. He opened his mouth and everything was good. His Uncle looked at him with another chuckle, and then they had suddenly stopped. They were now in front of two guards in full gear guarding the entrance gate to Rykers Island.

It took a good 15 minutes to get through this security. Uncle Ben waited in the car for he was encouraging that "Your Dad just wants to see you. He's seen me enough". Reluctantly, Peter went on his own. Usually, it took longer but his father had "good days" unlike some of the other inmate here. Today, apparently his father was in this "sane mode" of his that made his visits almost like normal. When Peter had gotten to the liaison for his father, he was informed that Peter's dad "suffered from a scitzofranic disorder that causes him to argue with himself and perhaps even act violent. It is very much like a split personality problem that has progressed over time. However, today it seems his sane side is in control". Peter gritted his teeth at this news. He was a bit upset his Uncle was mum about this. It wasn't a pleasant thing to know you are the genetic decedent of a lunatic. Still, Peter wasn't perfect either, considering his new predicament of genetics. Also, his lizard side seemed to be mending. The environment of silence and cool metallic surfaces seemed to keep his lizard side calm for some reason.

After "powerful door 1 and 2" as Peter calls them , opened he was finally brought to a room that shared the same look as the others, with see through plexi-glass walls looking into the room. However unlike the halls of six he had scene, this only had two and only one was occupied. The liaison then said "If you need anything, just holler. We can hear everything in this room so don't worry; you won't really be alone". Peter shook his head, nerves of course that he was being left alone with his murderous father, but strong for he knew that perhaps this could be a good thing.

Peter's father had his back to his son. Two minutes of silence passed, until Peter said something.

"hi Dad.. uh.. happy birthday" he said, with a bit of a not in his throat.

Peter's father finally turned. Like a curious dog, he turned around like a treat was brought to him. He then got up from his seat and stood face to face with his son, smiling a half happy/ half sad smile. "You came" he said in a wincing voice.

"yeah I did" replied Peter grimicly.

The likeness of these two was almost uncanny, if it weren't for Peter's "Prostatic" and his father's scraggly beard and height.

Mr. Parker then replied, with a tear running down his cheek "You look so grown up, son.,, Hows the uh…."

"it's fine its fine" said Peter, griping his fake prostatic.

"I'm sorry… I always forget that its not easy for.." said his dad before he was interrupted

"can you please change the subject? Dad?" hurled Peter.

His father swallowed hard. "I'm sorry… How's school?" he asked

"Fine. Top of my class." Said Peter

His father grew another smile "That's my boy." Said his Dad.

Suddenly, Peter felt a a twinge of anger from this comment. "Don't say that to me!" screamed Peter.

"What? I just said.."

"No! Don't say that to me! I'm not your boy. I may be your son but I am not your BOY! You lost that chance when you cost me a mother and an Arm! "

Suddenly peter realized his grip on his prostetic was causing it to crack, and his lizard arm was squirming from the anger inside. He pulled his hand off it quickly and began to pace, trying to calm down the beast that now resided in him.

His father began to cry again "Son if only you knew…"

"Knew what dad?! Please PLEASE! Enlighten me" said Peter sarcastic

"I can't."

"Why not"

"Because!" screamed his father. "The very mention of Mary could.."

Suddenly his Father began to convulse. He then fell over and hopped up all hyper and chipper the next. Peter felt horror grip his senses in a sudden fashion as the man he was talking to seemed to turn into some else. He suddenly began to hop around the room, clawing and screaming a joyful laugh. He then began to sing "Mary, Mary, quiet contrary how does your blood flow?! With glass shells and copper nails and hot led all in a row!". Suddenly security from all over came flooding into the room to contain his maniac father and he was rushed out of the room. When this occurred Peter's vision become soaked in water. Being mad at the man he called father was one thing but this…. This he would not wish on any man.

As Peter stormed to the car, he felt a heat in his stomach… a rage… an erge to let the beast go. And he wanted to. After what he witnessed oh… he wanted to.

As he sat in the car his uncle rightly asks "You okay sport".

Peter just looked out the window and said "drive".

His uncle did not question and did just that

For a good 30 Minutes, they said nothing. Peter just glared out the window and stared at the delicious ocean, wishing to let his other side free, test his limits, and submerge himself in the salty vail.

Suddenly, His Uncle Broke the silence when they got into queens, pulling over to a sudden stop, which got Peter to break his trance.

"Okay kid, what's up with you?" He said. "I understand that must have been hard but, I'm hear if you need to…"

"I don't want to talk" Interrupted Peter.

"Come on Pete. You can give me something. I'm here for you…."

"yeah, well YOU don't have a sycotic father!" said peter

"He's my brother! Stop thinking you're the only one effected by this!"

"were you missing an arm and a mother to go with it!?" screamed back Peter

Uncle Ben looked back confused. "What do you mean 'were missing'?" he replied

Peter bit his lip and felt the squirming of his Lizard arm. It was almost impossible to control it now. He was slipping up. He needed to set it free and get rid of uncle Ben… Fast. With a fit of anger, real and fake he got out of the car and slammed it saying "I'll walk the rest of the way. I've had it with this" he said.

Uncle Ben's brows went down in anger and worry. "That's a good 2 hour walk from here! What am I suppose to tell your Aunt…"

"I'll take a cab, Dammit just let me be!"

Uncle Ben took a deep swallow and a long look a Peter. He knew the boy was distrat but… he had always been able to help him. Now he couldn't, and with a heavy heart he drove off, leaving Peter Alone under the Bridge.

As Uncle Ben drove away, Peter walked into the shadows of the under-bridge caused by the light of the rising moon. Not even a drunk seemed to be hanging here tonight, and with that advantage, Peter slowly removed the prostetic from his lizard arm and set it down, along with a jacket he had been wearing. _Hopefully no one will take it it.. _He thought. He then focused on releasing the beast, and as he did just that, his vision went yellow, his tale grew back, and his skin shed to dust to reveal that that could be described as only One thing: A Lizard Man. He then dove into the salty vail of water with ease. Little did he notice the tattered vehicle that went into the same direction as his house.


	8. Chapter 6: Rise of a Hero prt 1

The time has come: The highly anticipated first part finally of this particular story of Lizard Man! This one is dedicated to the true brain child of this story. Its geniuses was the challenge brought to me by my ff bud and good friend Mellra on this very sight. It has taken quite some time to create this origin story fully and this is just the beginning for Lizard Man's adventures. Also a reader known as Itharax has also inspired me to finish ASAP thanks to his lovely comment. Here's to you bud. More will come under this very tab as well after this two prater is finished. I and Mellra have so much planned for our beloved Lizard Man involving change in original Spider Man plots and how Peter's different powers may fair against famous villains, and perhaps a familiar alien that needs a host to survive? Well that can all be anticipated rest assured but NOW it is time to finish the origin and create a complete and full story starting with this!

The Rise of a Hero prt.1

The salty vale and murky brine was a peace that Peter didn't even know was possible. First off, he always commented on the ocean that touched New York in his early days as "slime soup that I will never touch". However, he also remembered in this moment of being a kid and liking to swim but never getting beyond the floaty stage since he lost his arm before the chance came. Now it was as if he had been swimming forever and everything he said about the ocean being slime soup was taken back. It was a crazy sensation and a pleasure to his beastly self in this salt water. His breath he felt could be held forever as he swam deeper and deeper. Fish pasted with speed and confusion as he shot like a great fish past them. His adrenalin pumped and his senses where heightened here. This he could tell was his element, but as he reached a 50 foot marker in depth, he could feel the need for oxygen burning in his throat. Like a needy child, he made a 180 from down to up and shot with stroke after stroke, push after push to the surface of his peaceful vale.

As he shot up 20 feet into the air and out of the water vale with a great gasp, he noticed he was once again near the main city with its great lit towers. Then another erg came to him; one that was more of a Peter nature and that was the erg to explore the city's heights. He had seen the hulk do it, he saw Captain America do it. If his strength was at all as he assumed it was, this would be no problem. He was only another 20-25 feet from shore and he could see a 30 yard Tall building that would be the perfect starting point. All he had to do is get there, so it was time to test his limits. It was risky since people and a busy street lie before his goal, but he didn't care. He was having to much fun and was to anxious to think of the consequences of his impulse.

As he shot back down into the water, he gathered speed towards the shore. When he saw he was close enough, he shot into the air over civilians and cars and towards a nearby building. As Peter had hoped, the speed into the air was so quick, everyone missed the green figure across the dark sky. All they felt was a sudden breeze with a hint of salt water and Peter felt exhilaration so great, that he had no words. As he hurled toward the building top, he made an instinctual summersault in mid-air and landed on his scaly feet with a slight thud. This would have hurt Peter as a human, but as Lizard Man it was a slight tickle. As Peter stood there pleased, he took a great sniff and every scent of the city came to him in waves. It felt fresher than it ever had to his new senses. Though the smog was a little nauseating and lingering, what made the feeling pleasurable was the many food joints that seemed to penetrate its rank waft. Chinese, hot dogs, it all smelled so delicious. . Peter felt his side snout curl into a slight smile and salivation, but putting his actions back into mind, he then began to run. He could see over a fairly long gap the next building top and with all this adrenaline pumping through him, he knew he could make the jump. He ran to the edge and leaped as hard as he did from the water earlier. With ease, he landed on top of the building and began to the next building top and the next with great speed. _This is Amazing!_ Thought Peter with each jump eventually he became so overwhelmed with joy he let out a growling yeah escape his snout. He of course he was focused from gap to gap in this enjoyment, but he couldn't help but try to take in the view he had from this sky-line action. Sure everything was a yellow tint, but it all still looked breath taking especially since he noticed he could focus his sight to see the spec of people in full detail! .This however became problematic when he got to the heart of the city, particularly time square.

As he got to the top of his next landing spot in the cities square, he was over taken by the focusing ability and smells so much, he did not notice that the building top he thought he was jumping to was the side of a building instead! With sudden shock as he turned to face the oncoming wall, Peter let out a roaring scream. This seemed to startle some people in the square but was luckily not enough to get him noticed. Still he would be noticed and possibly projected onto a jumbo screen if he didn't think of something and fast. Then, as if the animal in him felt it was in danger, his claws launched out of his hands and clung into the building side! Without complaining or thinking Peter climbed up the side of the, trusting his instincts. When he got to the top he was overwhelmed with amazement! Not only could he hurtle over building tops but climb there sides as well! Peter felt in powered once more and howled a great howl, but when he did something unexpected happened. Instead of echoing silence and wind blowing in his face, he heard a bunch of clicks and the heat of laser pointers.

Surrounding Peter was a group of 6 men, all armed to the teeth and cladded in black masks that matched there bullet proof vests. To their right seemed to be climbing or repel ropes, which is obviously the way they got up there. One of them had a blow torch that seemed to have been working on a still door behind them. They seemed just as shocked to see him as he was to have their company on this roof top. Peter's body stiffened, his breathing became less forced though his blood was pumping more than ever with this layer of tension. Everyone, including himself was silent and still at first, but then the men began to whisper amongst themselves obviously assuming Peter couldn't understand English. The one holding the torch seemed to be leading the discussion. "What is it?" "How should I know?" "Could it be one of those super freaks?" "No man it would be talking or beating us up if it was one of them" "I say we kill it". "Are you crazy!? We don't know what it is, what it can do and you just want to shoot it!?" Peter held the giggles he had in as best he could. Sure he was tense but this was just too funny to hear these thugs blab about him! "We either shoot it or leave because I doubt it will stand still for very long if we turn around and I doubt you want to tell Rose we couldn't get the goods because of some Lizard thing" Pete's inter laughter began to subside with the rise of this name and the aim this conversation seem to be going. _Rose? Where have I heard that Name before?_ He thought. Suddenly his thoughts were back to the present when all the men seem to be in agreement. "Alright Fred" said the man with the torch. Since your so gun hoe about killing this thing, you have been nominated but we need to get back to work." With a couple grumbles and a lowering of fire arms, the men went backed to there jobs on the door picking up crow bars they had dropped by them when they took the time to aim their guns at Peter. However, Fred did not pick up a crow bar but instead got closer to Peter with his red laser pointer aimed at Peter's head. "Alright old boy" said Fred as if Peter couldn't understand him, "just going to give you a little something to help you sleep". With that, Peter knew playing coy was over and as soon as he saw Fred about to squeeze the trigger, he dived forward shoulder first into him with tremendous force. The bullet grazed by his lizard topped head, passing by like a mosquito sting but nothing more. As Peter and Fred flew at the rest of the crew, they all seemed to disperse like they were prepared for this change of events. Peter however took advantage of his moment inlocked to knock out the one thug he had gripped. When, they hit the door, which surprisingly didn't even dent, he swore he heard a crack of in his opponent's lower hip. It seemed painful, but Peter just thought one less pain in my ass and went to work dodging the now firing bullets. Peter didn't know what it was that seemed to keep him out of the way of things. Primal survival instinct perhaps? Peter wasn't sure but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Still, he knew he couldn't do this forever, so he had to take them out fast. With his amazing agility and using this survival instinct to target the threat, he took each one out simultaneously like he was a clock work of command robot. _Left leg, side swipe right gunmen. Hand arm balance, summersault right gunmen…_ each thought command came easy and without question. In no time, he was sweating and the thugs were unconscious. Not only that but he felt exilerated and felt the need of one more howl to the night sky to be necessary. However, it was cut off by the clicking of a hand gun behind him.

With his body and senses still on high alert, Peter turned his Lizard self around, and before the shot was fired, grabbed the gunman (Fred the thug) by the wrist. The grip was so quick and strong, he broke Fred's wrist. "Son of a bitch!" screamed Fred. "You shouldn't have pulled the gun" said Peter in a deep growl. Fred however was not shocked but instead smirked with intrigue mixed with pain. "Ah.. so the freak can talk" he said with a painful giggle. With that, Peter took his free hand and scratched Fred in the face. Fred winced but took as he glared into Peter's lizard eyes. He then smirked again and said "you're an animal but you don't have the strength to kill. Pathetic hero type" Peter growled from deep within at Fred. He felt like perhaps he should prove him wrong, but the sweet true Peter side of him just couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he said with inner-hatred "I'm no hero. You're just not worth killing". Said Peter angrily. Fred laughed a bit of a painful maniacal laugh. "Hero or not, freak, you've messed with the wrong people. I will personally make sure The Rose gets me to put your head on a spit for this action! MY SIGHTS ON YOU". Fred then spit in Peter's face but Peter took it as nothing, ignoring the rest of the Fred's ranting as he then turned to go his merry way. The beast was squirming still inside trying to contemplate a good kill but Peter ignored the instinct by thinking about Uncle Ben and how disappointed he and Aunt May would be with such action, and he'd done enough to upset both of them today by doing this city adventure. This little jaunt he felt tested his mantle more then he thought possible and he knew it was time to return home and make amends for his outburst.

Peter took about the same route to the bridge, but he moved over the bridge to avoid getting wet again and moved much more sluggish in his tired state. Luckily no one truly looked at the top of the bridge and the side as he shimmied to the place he changed. When he was back in the under bridge darkness, he found his prostatic lay right where he had left it. He checked to see if any pests had made it their home, then when he saw all was clear, slipped it on as he reverted back into human form. This seemed to be strange to him now that he could seem to control the change. He scales collapsed flat and his skin seemed to cover over quickly like a coating of flesh colored paint. He smiled to see through his eyes again and see himself once more. Then, like he told Uncle Ben earlier, he waved down a cab and paid him for the ten minute drive home.

As he sat back there, he tried to come up with some form of an apology and made sure his clothes. Could I possibly just say I'm sorry? He thought along with plenty of other forms of apologetic typicals. But suddenly, Peter's mind was brought back to see his familiar home surrounded by ambulance and cop cars. In a state of confusion and panic, Peter hopped out of the taxi as it kept moving, ignored the drivers comments, and ran to his front door. As he did, he saw his aunt May on a stretcher screaming in pain. It was hard to see around the crowd of officers and paramedics, but he could see she was covered in lacerations. "Aunt May!" he screamed as he plowed through the crowed. He got over to her, and even as she was in tremendous pain, she smiled and said "Peter…". Peter's eyes began to tear up as a paramedic pulled him to the side. "It's alright son we will take good care of her and I'm sure your Uncle will be retrieved safely" Peter turned, flusters of emotion and confusion rushing to his face "What? What are you talking about?! Where is my Uncle? What happened?!"

The Paramedic looked terribly sad when he heard Peter say this, gripped Peter's shoulder as he swallowed very hard and told him. "Your Aunt and Uncle have been the victim of a terrible break in. We still don't know why the person did it, but your aunt in her state of shock merely remembers the killer boasting that his name was Cletus Kasady and he was not afraid to kill your Uncle and her, not to mention a few details she would prefer to forget. Apparently he tortured your aunt and uncle by tying them to a chair and cut your them when your they didn't give him the answers he wanted. Apparently he said he was going easy when he made those cuts on them as well. Luckily, the neighbors called us not long after this started, but Kassidy wasn't giving up and he kept your Uncle tied up and drove off with him. Don't worry Son, the cops are on his tale. They'll get the bastard!" but Peter was already walking away. Tears were flowing down his eyes, and frustration about himself just made him more upset. _If only I was here_ but within this guilt he knew what he had to do to fix it, and it was not relying on the cops. As he was sobbing, he listened to a nearby police radio and heard "We're in pursuit! All unites, calmer down to Old Mill Warehouse. Set up a perimeter and wait for my signal." With this info and blood pumping in his veins, Peter ran down the road extremely fast and through his prosthetic, breaking it into shards. He then cut behind a nearby house, and though his body was still sore, shredded his painted skin to once again to take on the role as Lizard Man; only this time he felt if he had to kill, he would.

Is Peter capable of killing? What is the fate of Uncle Ben? Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion Lizard Man: Rise of a Hero prt. 2!

"Only through the trials of Despair are Heroes born."


	9. Chapter 7

LADY's AND GENTALMEN! BEHOLD THE FINLE CHAPTER OF THE ORIGION OF LIZARD MAN!

Rise of a Hero prt. 2

The grounds of Old Mill Warehouse were extremely dirty and glass shards seem to just linger on the floor. As Uncle Ben was dragged along it, he seemed to feel them all pierce his already damaged skin and he responded with winces of pain. His captor, Kasady, seemed to enjoy these little winces as he dragged Uncle Ben to the center of the factory room; it's like he was trying to get Ben to scrape against every piece of glass. When Ben was finally let go, the shards scrapping would have been a blessing compared to the well placed kick by Kasady with joy of a broken rib. Ben was in excruciating pain, but all he could think is about what motivated him to take it. He had to protect his family.

Through blurred vision, Ben could see that Kasady was picking his hands with the bloody knife he had used on himself and May earlier. _Oh May please be alright_ he thought. Then Kasady turned Ben on his back and sat on him. "Well, the cops are comin thanks to your blabbing neighbors and I won't get paid unless I get what I came for so I'll ask again." Kasady leaned in and pressed his knife on Ben's forehead. "WHERE IS PETER PARKER!" Uncle Ben didn't say a word and then suddenly felt the quick slice of the knife on his forehead and saw drips of red in his vision. Kasady got up and began to pace. "Look gramps" he said to Ben while whipping the blood off his knife. "Not that I don't love your un-cooperation. I absolutely LOVE the fact that I get to torture the hell out of you, and your beloved wife earlier, but I'm on a bit of pressure and a schedule both of which I'd like to get rid of and make some cash for dealing with so let me help you give me an answer…" With that he took one good kick into Ben's face whose nose broke on impact. His eyes were blurred so much and he was in so much pain he didn't even make a noise from this contact. Instead he merely rolled on his side and spat out blood. Then something unexpected happened. Kasady cut the rope keeping Ben tied up. "There's no reason we shouldn't be civil though" he said as he sat down with Ben.

Not far from this action, Peter was darting through back yards and alleys, behind houses, buildings at lightning speed in his hometown of queens. He knew where the old abandoned river warehouse was, but even at the speed he was going, he wouldn't be able to catch up with the police that were ahead of him by at least 5 minutes or more. This of course was not a pleasant feeling for Peter since the cops would make it harder for him to get his hands on Kasady, but most prominent in his mind was the pain experience in his body. It felt like he was ran over by a truck since he was still sore from his escapade in the city , but he was trying to ignore that human instinct to slow down and focused his energy on the fierceness of the animal within. With his animal instinct hitting an all-time high, he was cutting loose and moving quicker than when he was in the cityas well. Hell, he ripped his shoes to shreds due to the speed he ran. If you looked in his direction, you would only see a greyish blue and green blur (the greyish blue due to his grey shirt and dark blue jeans he was still wearing). What kept him going so immensely was the guilt he felt for leaving Uncle Ben and Aunt May to the rains of Kasady. _If only I was there… _he kept telling himself. This was like fuel for the fire that burned in his animal side, and Peter swore due to the way he felt that when he got his hands on this Kasady guy, he wouldn't hesitate to take his life.

Back in the keep of the warehouse, Kasady was circling Uncle Ben and slapping his knife in his hand. Uncle Ben, though un-cuffed, didn't move. He knew from the experience he already had with Kasady at home he would have no chance to test his luck against him. The man was ruthless and would kill you in a second, but worse was the fact that he toyed with his victims, and Ben had a feeling that was why Kasady cut his bounds ; in hope that Kasady had an excuse to kill him. Ben wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, just as much as he would not give Kasady the info he wanted on Peter. Then suddenly Kasady tapped Ben on the sholder with his foot. Ben Flinched a little thinking it was going to be worse, and then Kasady let out a little chuckle. "Calm down old Benny boy I, told you I'm being civil" He Said. Ben looked up at Kasady and said nothing. Kasady, however locked eyes with him and this sent shivers down Ben's spine, and suddenly sirens and lights came to Ben's ear from outside and they both dropped there looks and stared at the window. Then as they had suddenly started they were silent. However, no words came from the cops and again Kasady chuckled. "Ah stupid pigs just making a perimeter to scare me. Like I haven't seen that before. This police chief must know about Stone's influence on most cops" Ben was intrigued by this reference to what appears to be a clue to why Kasady was after his nephew, but before he could think of the remark as such, Kasady grabbed Ben by the collar and pulled him up._ For such a lanky feller he's damn strong _thought Ben. "Don't worry Benny boy we gots a good 45 minutes before I feel rushed by the swine outside" said Kasady relaxed. Then Kasady dropped the knife he had in front of Ben with a clang. Ben was shocked by this and a little confused at first but then he remembered: _He likes to toy. _"Alright dear old Ben here's what's gona happen. I have just given u a chance to get out of here. It's a gift I don't normally give, but I'm bored and I feel if I can't get information from you which, is a shame since I'll be missing 10 grand due to lack there of info on your nephews whereabouts, but we might as well have a little fun." Ben looked at the shimmering blood crusted blade and turns his look away from it and with that he could hear a sigh exit Kasady's mouth before he stated "Understand though Benny, if you don't agree I will just kill you painfully and slowly." Ben's blood shot eyes shot up to the dark eyes of his capture with a little bit of water making it hard to see in his sight. "If you win you'll do that anyway" said Ben. Kasady simply smirked and said "At least with this you'll get a chance" and with that Ben knew his statement meant nothing and if he ever wanted to see May and Peter again, he must take the murderer's gamble and with that he clenched the knife hilt with one of his shaky hands. _God Protect Me_ He thought.

Peter could feel saliva dripping from his now drooping tongue as he lunged to the wall of a nearby building. He could feel exhaustion creeping up on him constantly, his lizard half almost agreeing with his human to give up, but then he looked forward and saw the warehouse and in front of it a 6 car blockade of cops. Peter was relieved that he had finally made it but the blockade kind ofput him off until he looked to his right. There he saw a small garage that he could creep behind and enter the building by the sea shore side which had a large broken sun roof. It was that plan that Peter did as if he didn't even think about it. He just sped up and booked it like a silent cat. When he then reached the sun roof, he peaked over saw the cops just standing there. _Why aren't they rushing in? _Thought Peter. Then, as if he had turned speakers on in his ears he overheard the cops talking. "I hate this new detective" "yeah me to, but Dewolf's got the badge man and she's been cracking down. She could actually fire us, and we'll lose standing with the boss." "What a bitch". Peter's hearing then came back to him. _Intense hearing to hu? These lizard abilities just keep surprising me._ Said Peter, not really caring why the cops were complaining, but was pleased he had a window of opportunity. Peter then took his chance, clenched up the soreness he was still feeling and like a silent viper, creeped through one of the gaping holes in the sky light and landed inside without even a patter to mark his passing. He entered to the sound of scuffle in this dark room sounded by chains and broken glass and to find his sight seeing the one area with good lighting. In it was a shocking and terrible sight, one that made him of nerves with excitement and extreme sadness. There in the light he saw two figures, one with beat-read hair in tattered jeans and a t-shirt who could be no other then Cletus Kasady, and the other, dressed in bloody but modest clothing was a middle aged man who could be none other than Peter's own Uncle Ben who was unsuccessfully trying to stab Kasady with an unnaturally shimmering but bloody knife. Peter wanted to just jump out as he was, take down Kasady and let his Uncle get free, but how could he explain his Lizard form? Would Ben strike at him with the knife? Also this seemed to be a game Kasady was playing with his Uncle. There is no way a man like Kasady would give up his knife unwillingly not with the shape his Uncle was in. Kasady was toying with his Uncle and if he jumps out, Kasady mite end the game abruptly. So Peter chose the route of wait. He focused and reverted to human form and watched his bloody Uncle try and best a killer. He knew it wouldn't last long, so he had to think fast but it had to be the best way to get Kasady as in human form and to hide his lizard arm behind his back for he was in nothing but a t-shirt. _Think Peter Think _He thought as he scanned the area he was in. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A long piece of pipe he could hold with one arm! It was perfect. Peter grabbed it as gently as he could without getting noticed and looked at the fight between the killer and his Uncle. Ben was now on his back completely unarmed, his uncle's face in full view and Kasady chuckling with his back facing Peter. _This is it _he thought as he clenched the pipe and tip toed from his hiding spot.

_This is it _Thought Ben as he looked at the psychopath before him. He had tried his hardest to beat him, he really did but Ben was in extremely terrible condition. His "best" was at best 45% of what he could normally do. Still, he would be more then proud to give up his life for Peter. As he lay ready to lay down his life, he looked up and Kasady was shaking his head saying "you barely lasted 10 minutes old boy. I expected more" But then something hit Kasady extremely hard in the side of the head! It happened so fast Ben, couldn't see who did it in his muddy vision but then when he realized a sense of joy and terror exited with the words on his lips. "Peter! What are you doing here?" He screamed. Peter smirked at his Uncle and in response said "saving your life of course! Now come on let's get out of.." But before he could finish, a sound broke through both of their eardrums. A sound that traveled from were Kasady was now staggering and then through Uncle Ben. Peter looked to see Kasady holding a gun that he must have had in the back of his pants and blood pouring out of his Uncle's side. "NOOOOO!" Peter screamed! The scream some synced with his vison going yellow and his entire self leaped at Kasady. Peter didn't even think of the what he was doing. The animal had taken total control it seemed. He through Kasady one way and then another. He clawed at him, kicked him. He even bit him on his right arm. Kasady didn't even have a chance to fight he himself was shocked with this act of savegry, not to mention transformation. So shocked that it seemed like his entire body went limp and the world circled around him. Kasady had, ofcourse being a savage himself, caused others pain similar to this but rarely experienced it as he did at this very moment and for some reason, he began to smile with the thought _so this is bliss…._.

In no time Peter had broken most of Kasady's ribs, broke both his arms and legs and fractured his skull. Peter was just about to snap his neck to finish the job; the blood and flesh he ripped from Kasady's arms dripping from his mouth was edging him to go on when all of a sudden he heard a whimpering voice call out "Peter.." and he turned to see his Uncle cupping his wound. Peter dropped Kasady with haste and rushed over to his Uncle, jointing his lizard hands with his uncles in the bloody spill. "Kind of concerned about this… new shade of.. color you have… Peter." Peter felt a smirk creeping on his snout but stopped it

"No time for jokes Uncle Ben! Just calm down we can.."

"No Peter… It's.. It's to late… It's my time.. I… I can go on knowing I…sacrificed my life..for…for you..."

"NO! NO UNCLE BEN! I CAME TO SAVE YOU! YOU CAN'T GO I WON'T LET YOU!"

Uncle Ben then let go of the wound he was cupping, and brought his bloody hands up to his nephews face. "Peter… U… U did save me… U came a…and I saw you have… a gift to…to offer the…the world.. a g-gift… I…could n-never g..give you….I.. can let…let…go knowing…u…u have such power... and.."

"No Uncle Ben just just HANG ON A BIT LONGER! WE CAN…"

"Take care of your Aunt… and remember with great power…must…come.." But with that Uncle Ben's eyes closed and Peter, holding back his tears said

"Great responsibility" And Suddenly sirens and all a matter of sounds began to engulf the space once more. The cops were finally ready to take action. He had to get out, but he looked over to see Kasady laughing.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Peter.

"Sorry….just admiring the crime that is compassion.. what a waste of time.."

Peter walked over and grabbed Kasady with both of his scaly hands around the neck and picked him up.

"Let me show you how much of a crime compassion REALLY is" Said Peter. Kasady just smiled and began to talk with Peters grip getting tighter and tighter

"Go ahead, but mind you I'm really… not the one you want. Tombstones after you boy and…. I understand why now…. Lizard powers are not very common. You have a lot bigger fish to worry about kid…other then…me"

Peter's pulps dilated with rage. He could kill him right now… right away….. But Uncle Ben would not approve… killing is not something a Parker does….but this tombstone could be a future problem… so instead he asked "Where could I find this Tombstone?". Kasady's face was going purpil now with the lack of oxegyn. "Haha… wouldn't you like…." But he passed out even before he could finish. Peter dropped him in frustration and looked back Uncle Ben as his yellow eyes filled with tears. Suddenly he heard the front doors outside beginning to be bashed on. With a heavy heart he hurled himself with a shout out of the skylight he broke through, tears now pouring down his scales. _I can't go home… I can't _he thought and so he steered himself to the home of someone he could trust.

MJ was glued to the tv and on the verge of her 50th text message to Peter. She saw the sirens next door and was watching the tv news updates but she never saw Peter and she wanted to check on him; Even that was fruitless for he wasn't answering, even with the updated on the mysterious death of his uncle and injurying of his captor, Peter never picked up. _Poor Peter's probably devastated.. _she thought. Then suddenly a clatter comes from the upstairs. Being familiar with having a tough life, MJ is not scared easily by anything and does not shy from danger. She runs up the steps, ready for anything when all of a sudden she finds the one thing she did not expect; Peter, crying in _**two**_blood soaked hands, one of which did not seem human, in no shoes, on the side of her bed. This was a startling sight and a million questions flowed through Brainy Jane's head, but she realized none of them mattered right now. Instead she joined Peter on the side of her bed and hugged him as tight as she could.

Kasady was rolled to his sell in Rykers in a full body cast. He hurt all over but showed no sign of pain. He was brought to the most secure wing in the building, right across from a man who was obviously insane with freshly bandaged wounds on his chest. He seemed to be whispering the word "Mary" a lot. "What's his deal" he asked one of the guards rolling him. "Corporate criminal like you. Now shut it!" Said the guard. _Corporate criminal? _Thought Kasady. _I Thought I was Hired by Tombstone_…

Then as Kasady was sprawled out on a nurse bed in his cell, a very familiar man stood in there with him. One with grey like skin. "Tombstone" said Kasady. "So there was more to my little job then you let on, since I am apparently a Corporate Criminal"

"Shut your mouth Kasady. I told you the proposition came from hire up, but I'll admit I had no idea you would have as much work cut out for you as you did." Replied Stone.

"Ha I bet you didn't. So was it the Kingpin or the Goblin that hired you?"

"You know better than to use both those words in here, not to mention together."

"Oh so sorry stone. Shouldn't bash the doggie's handlers"

Stone walked over to Kasady and gripped one of his casts "If I'm a dog.. what does that make you?" Said Stone.

Kasady smirked. "The one who cleans up your shit" He replied. Stone laughed at the response and backed off.

"Defiant to the end. I know how to pickem."

"Well, you obviously didn't pick well enough. I'm not one to go after animals, as you can see."

Stone shook his head in hilarity, took his phone out and said. "You're certain he was capable of what you say?"

"Oh dear Stone this body cast doesn't lie. The kids capable of savagery that even I never experienced before, well rather from a victims perspective."

"Well in that case, I'll need someone who can counter that. You've done well Kasady. You'll get the best treatment I promise and when you're healed up I'll see what I can do to get you out of here."

"Much abolished stone. I feel if I stay within range of this guy I might go crazier then I already am." Said Kasady motioning to the cell across from him, the man looking terrified when he looked back at Kasady.

With urgency, Tombstone left Kasady's cell and dialed franticly on his phone, pulled it up to his ear and said "Sir, the situation is dire then we thought. We're going to need someone who thinks like an animal. I'll give you all the details later, but right now I recommend we put all our efforts into validating Kasady's claim and we find the man they call Kravenoff."

_**The End, for now.**_

I'd like the thank everybody who has waited and read anxiously and for the help of my friend Mellra for the chance to create such a fantastic first tale of the Amazing Lizard Man. This has been a very fun story to work on and I will be bring you more but first I plan to finish my Batman FF as well which has actually taken a much farther back seat then this story. I promise you though, Lizard Man will return for his story is only just beginning.


	10. Lizard Man: The Dark Hunt (issue 0)

It has been a long while everyone, and I love that all of you are awaiting the return of the Spectacular-but-scaly Lizard Man to the site. Well worry no more for the next segment in this story is on its way! I have plans for Peter and his now topsy-turvy life as Lizard-Man and I am working on the issues as we speak, but to slake all of your excitement, I've decided to release the titles of the next 7 chapters/issue (I treat each chapter like a comic book), starting with the title of this Ark; **Lizard Man: The Dark Hunt **

**Chapter 1: Adjusting to Scales**

**Chapter 2: The Thorn of the Rose**

**Chapter 3: Troubling Rage**

**Chapter 4: Kraven**

**Chapter 5: Skyscraper Court Yard**

**Chapter 6: Blood-Trail prt.1**

**Chapter 7: Blood-Trail prt.2**

And as a bonus to all you faithful readers and newcomers, I have here a little prologue for this ark! So without further ado…

**Lizard Man: The Dark Hunt **

**Issue #0: The Meeting of Man and Stone**

AS Tombstone rose in the elevator to the view point of New York's tallest building, he slightly shivered at the memory of why he was having this meeting with this said "hunter". Not long ago, Stone was given an easy job: to delegate someone to hunt down a boy named Peter Parker and bring him the Oscorp for questioning and possibly testing. It wasn't anything complicated; get a savage thug. Make it look like a kidnapping for ransom. Done; but sadly things took a turn; for one, the boy just happened to not be home when the plan took place, causing the man he hired for the job to take alternate action that caused the Parker boy's uncle to die. To make things worse, the Parker boy ended up having powers. And now with his uncle dead, new info shows the boy has a vendetta. Powers and revenge are a deadly combo, especially when the powers are described as "savage" in nature from a man in a body cast. To make it worse, stone had been hearing for the past week that something of that very nature was coming after him, and one fairly chilling moment came to his mind just then.

Not long after the confession of the thug Kasady in his full body cast , Stone was hatching a plan to hunt the boy down if he truly was a monster. He had hatched this meeting he was going to attend that day, but the same evening he made that call, Tombstone was given a message from one of his henchman that he had been working a drug ring in Hell's Kitchen when he returned home. The Henchman, limping to Tombstone on the side of the road, had suffered fatal claw-like wounds to the face and chest and the others he ran the operation with were all in the hospital. The henchmen then said to Stone in his bloody and hysteric state "He told me to tell you… t-that…. These claw m-marks will cover your entire ..b-body." And then he passed out from loss of blood. Stone wanted more than anything to think this was just an empty threat, similar to many he has had in the past, but this still sent chills through his rock like skin; straight to the bone. He couldn't hide the fact that he was a little scared, even still today, but with every ding of the elevator he was in, fear seemed to trickle away from him. It was ding of relief, for the man he was going to see should be the answer to this problem.

With one final ding, the metal doors opened to reveal an empty room, with not a soul just as planned, but one man who was to the left of the elevator looking out at the city bellow. He was shorter then Tombstone at about 5'10, but his build was that of a pro-wrestler. He was wearing a black fur coat that went just past his waste. black pants could be seen in the gap of jacket to mud-caked combat boots whose tracks still imprinted the floor behind him, and a strange-colored smoke seem to be coming from his mouth. Tombstone could smell the aroma as he approached without a word, and it tingled his nose and eyes like he had stuck his face in a strong spice. A sneeze escaped him, and the hunter standing with his back still to Tombstone seemed to chuckle. "Your reaction is exactly how I felt when I first smelled the concoction, comrade" Says the hunter in a thick Russian accent. Tombstone, wiping his watering eyes and nose in embarrassment, was now standing next to the hunter who was turning to him, revealing the fur coat was the ONLY thing he was wearing on his upper body either then a few necklaces that jingled against his bare chest. The appearance of this man was rough and like and time revealing. The hunter had scars all over his bare, but hairy, chest and one prominent one upon his face over his left eye. His eyes were a deep brown, like the well-trimmed mustache and beard upon his face. The concoction he was smoking came from a cork pipe, pinned in between his teeth as he smiled at Tombstone. "This lovely herb I am indulging is a creation of my beloved wife Sasha." Said the hunter. "She is uh… how you say… Witch Doctor. This herb helps "me think like an animal", but as you can see it takes some getting use to." The hunter then takes out the pipe and offers it to Tombstone. "I think I'll pass" said Stone with still watering eyes. The hunter shrugs, sticking the pipe back his mouth and then sticking out his hand to Stone. "Serige Kravenoff. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tombstone" He says. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kravenoff. Did Osborn explain to you…."

"Yes he did" interjected Kravenoff. "And he also mentioned payment, but I do not wish to accept it"

T: "Then why are we meeting? I was here to give you the money…"

K: "True, but I was told you could tell me more about my target as well."

T: "Well I haven't exactly seen him…"

K: "This I know, but you saw what he is capable of from what he did to one of your men correct? I want to know what you saw and in detail, if you please."

T: "I don't know how THAT can help.."

Suddenly, Kraven hit the glass of the view with the force; his pipe fallen on the ground. "Did you not call me to hunt a creature?" He says in a dark voice with a minor hint of frustration.

T: "Yes of course, it's just I don't understand how what I've seen can help. Osborn told you, he's a boy…"

K: "I recall what Mister Osborn has told me, Mr. Stone, but that information means nothing to me. I chose this place to meet so I could see my hunting grounds, and I choose to ignore Mr. Osborn's info for I am not here to hunt a child. I am here to hunt a monster, but I can't just HUNT without knowing everything what I am HUNTING. Do you understand?"

Tombstone swallows hard, still holding back water from his eyes. He knows that, as much as he wishes not to relive the memory of that threat again, how could he not? He wanted the kid taken care of. So, with reluctance, he nodded. This brought Kraven back to his smiling self. He picked up his pipe once again, filling it with more of the mysterious from one of his pockets and lit it with a match. "Now then" He said with a smile. "From the top if you please comrade?"

To be continued….

Thanks again guys! Hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'm going to try and go with an every two week release, so plan to see chapter one out on 2/18/16! Until next time!


	11. bit of a delay

So a heads up to all of you that I haven't forgot about my update for today. I Just had a bit of delay. These pieces I wanted to make a bit longer, and I have had conflicts. You know how it is. The "first issue" WILL be up tomorrow. Promise!

Yours Truly,

Riddler


	12. Lizard Man: The Dark Hunt Issue 1

And so here it Is as promised! The first issue of….

**Lizard Man: The Dark Hunt**

**Chapter 1: Adjusting to Scales**

Peter sat in his Aunt and Uncle's kitchen at their fold-out table he had eaten at so many times. A now cold meal of eggs and a stack of bills both occupied said table. Both were basically untouched as Peter stared down at the floral patterned floor. It had been two weeks since his Uncle Ben's death and no more than a week after his funeral. Aunt May was in a psychiatric-ward home for elderly for trauma and for physical therapy due to a broken leg. The house was as empty as a tomb and from the way Peter looked, he was as well. He was unkempt; bare-foot, lizard arm exposed, and wearing the same pair of jeans he wore on the day of his uncle's death, rips and all (though no longer were they covered in blood). He was also wearing a leather jacket that seemed to have lots of holes in it. Other than that, his upper body was bare exposing his now toning form. Though he was now looking fit, the jacket looked fairly big on him, well in this form that is, for this tattered thing was his Uncle's old work jacket when he was the main electrician for the local power plant. Since his uncle passed, Peter barely took it off.

Much like his tattered attire, Peter looked just as worn in the face. Dark circles engulfed around his eyes. Redness and irritation lied over his blank glazed stare at the floor. Peter looked like a man with insomnia or PTSD; or both. In a lot of ways that is what he had become and less of the normal teenaged cripple he once was.

Peter was allowed leave from school due to his uncle's tragic passing and his aunt's condition. To keep up with his studies, he was assigned cyber classes. Peter attempts to do them every so often to get his mind off of the reality of his new world; how he got his lizard powers, his crazed father, his uncles death….. but distractions like computer classes only did so much. So, now during the night, Peter gives up human distractions and goes "hunting" so to speak. Hunting for the one who was the true target for his rage; Tombstone. The whole idea started the night after his Uncle passed. When he finally returned to his home from MJ's, the house that was now so empty, he wasted no time searching for Tombstone on the web, but was coming up with only dead ends. There were myths about the guy, inquires, but no solid articles or at all proof of his existence. All he could get was that those who do unsavory work know of him and may work with him loosely. Frustrated and heart broken, Peter put on his Uncles old work jacket for comfort, but it only made him worse. Wishing to unleash this anger, Peter went full Lizard mode and took off for the city once again. He slinked through alleyways and shady neighborhoods for hours, awaiting to hear something involving the man called Tombstone. He finally got something from 4 scumbags in Clinton, which is better known as "Hell's Kitchen", in ally by a dive-like boxing arena. These four idiots were beating up a guy in a suit, screaming something about a man called "The Kingpin" and how Tombstone is not afraid of fighting for this turf or of anything for that matter. Peter took this as his chance and attacked the four men, allowing the beast to relish in conflict. One of the men went down easy with Peter breaking both of his arms. Two others got three-way breaks to the ankle. However, with the last one, Peter pulled back and simply slashed multiple times across the face and chest, allowing blood to taint the already dirty ally way. The wounds looked bad, but something told Peter it wasn't fatal. He then picked the guy up and brought him nose to nose to his snout. He snarled at the guy and said "tell your boss these scars will cover his entire body." He then let the guy go and he took off running. Peter then took off himself, but not before something interesting happened.

When he got to the roof of the nearby boxing arena, something hard and leather hit him the face. Peter fell straight on his back but rolled back onto his feet like a defensive animal. His claws were beard but the shadowing figure in front of him now had his back to Peter. Peter couldn't make out much from the figure even with his helpful vision except his wearing red… and had small horns on his head. He then spoke to Peter in a dark undertone, "You're inexperienced and consumed by rage. I can relate to and respect that. But let me give you some advice. Don't work yourself to death. Know your limits. Know yourself. You have a gift. Use it as you see fit but KNOW it. Don't rely on it. Also that kick was a warning to you kid. This is my Kitchen. Stay out of it." And just as he appeared, the man in red was gone.

Peter never returned to Hell's Kitchen after that, but as he now stared at his aunt's dusty floor, he knew he never took that advice to heart. Peter was exhausted and edge and was still as unexperienced as he started. He had been out every night since that day to other locations, going after anything that may relate to Tombstone but was coming up with scraps. Not to mention, he was only fighting scraps. At best he was taking down Tombstones network, but he was still coming up nothing when came to finding him. Peter was so frustrated. He felt helpless and alone and was filled with questions: Would he be able to stand up to people that weren't thugs in the near future, like the man in red? Why was Kasady Hired to find him? Did it have something to do with his new abilities? Could Conners have betrayed him? COULD HE TRUST ANYONE?

But, in this verge of exhausted paranoia, a squeak came from the main door knocked him out of it. Peter quickly hid his arm in his sleeve and looked quickly to right. He sighed of relief when he saw none other than Brainy Jane standing in his living room, caring a stack of books. He then slid his lizard arm back down the sleeve as she sat the books down on the table. When she looked back at him, she was not pleased. "Peter, that's your breakfast from earlier! I've been gone for 7 hours! Have you not eaten anything?". Peter rubbed his eyes and looked at her with a shrug. She sizzled air through her teeth in frustration. "Peter… I know things are hard, I know you're depressed …" Peter had heard this argument for a week now, and was getting sick _You need to get or you need this. She doesn't know what I need _he thought. He got up to leave but then she said.. "and I know you've been sneaking out at night." Peter froze in his track. His palms began to sweat with nerves as looked back at her. "Pete, I'm your neighbor. I can hear your window open." Peter slunk back into his, chair rubbing his eyes again. When he did his vision went yellow and then back to normal. He had been able to control his transformations since the terrible fated day that he cannot forget, but his exhaustion had caused him to slip here and there. "Peter.. have you slept at all?". She asked. Peter shook his head "Peter…" MJ said as she sat next to him, "I know you feel alone. I know you want to find this Tombstone guy that hired the murderer.. but you, like everyone, need to rest. You need to try and be a man and not just an animal. You were man first, after all".

P: "how can I do that when all I have is revenge?"

MJ: "Well maybe you should think of it this way: What would your uncle Ben want you to do?"

MJ's words stung like rinsing a sore mouth with salt water. It sucks, it stings, but sometimes it's necessary. Peter knew what he was doing was not what his uncle would want; it was immature and childish. Knowing what his uncle wanted is why he hadn't killed Kasady or anyone with his powers, but as MJ said, he was more than an animal and he was not a child. He was Peter Parker _and I was raised better than thist_. With this thought, Peter couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He began to cry, like he did two weeks ago, on MJ's shoulder. Like that time, she held him tight as he let it all out. All the pain and suffering he felt that was so prominent in his heart. She then wiped his eyes with her sleeve and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Peter looked up at her, seeing for the first time how beautiful her eyes were, but she did not linger. Instead she got back up and took his cold breakfast to the garbage. Peter felt disappointed, but he didn't linger on the thought either. Instead he passed it off as exhaustion. He then got up to leave but finally acknowledged all the books she brought in: _History of 1800, physiology, and Stats._ All classes MJ did not take.

P: "Hey MJ uh… what's with all the books?"

MJ:"Oh they belong to Harry Osborn. I'm doing his homework for you"

P: "what do you mean his homework for me?"

MJ: "Well he told me that he asked you to do his homework for him during our trip to Oscorp remember? Since you've got a lot going on I told him you were doing it while I actually took care of it."

P: "MJ, you didn't have to…"

MJ: "oh relax tiger, I got this. Besides, he pays well. I'll give you your half after you get some rest"

P: "Tiger? You've never called me that."

MJ: "well I can't exactly call you cripple anymore, can I?" she says with a wink.

Peter blushes a little bit, and turns to walk away. As he does so, he wonders: _Am I falling for MJ? _Peter had known her since she moved in next door. They had been friends ever since, but even with her natural beauty, he never felt anything more than friendship. That is, until now. She had listen to Peter about everything. She took his new form powers very well, and had been helpful in taking care of the house since that terrible day. She was there for him every morning and every afternoon. She didn't have to be but she was. As he pondered on this, Peter began to imagine her in his head and all the beauty he always took for granted. Her read hair, her curves, her freckles… all this plus a top of the notch brain and personality! Why did he never notice how great she was before?

When Peter got to his room, still fantasizing about MJ, he laid down for the first time in two weeks. His whole body, pleased with the comfort and his mind for the first time at rest. Tomorrow things would be different. He would take action with thought and perhaps see Conners for some assistance in that. After all, MJ and the man in read were right. He need to know his limits and take actions rationally. Tombstone could wait. Tonight, he will have some peace of mind and tomorrow he would be a new man with scales.

10pm and many miles from a resting Peter, a grizzly Kraven smoking a pipe meets with man dressed in all white and wearing a purple mask. "So comrade" says Kraven through his teeth. "Do we have a deal? And remember, I just need your men to lure him in when his out one night. When they make contact, I wish for contact so that I may witness. They are more than welcome to come at him strong. But I do not want him killed. If they do so, my employer will pay you handsomely comrade."Kraven puffs another pink cloud as the man in white and purple nods his head in agreement. "My men will do as you wish. They have wanted pay back on this Lizard creature for so long. They will be pleased with some retribution."

Kraven smiles he gentlemen grin. "Thankyou Mr. Rose."

**To be continued in Issue #2: The Thorn of the Rose.**


	13. Lizard Man The Dark Hunt Issue 2

Thank you to all who reviewed and keep reviewing each piece I release! It means a lot and I'm glad you're enjoying the path the story is taking! So anyway, on to why you are all here,

**Lizard Man: The Dark Hunt**

**Issue #2: The Thorn of the Rose**

Peter was in such a deep sleep. His mind was in such blissful rest and not even dreams had the audacity to disturb his mind. He was like computer that just shut down…. But then suddenly as he had fallen asleep, WHAM! Something stingingly soft and made of cotton hit his face. It forced his heavy eyes to shoot open, but he was so groggy, his beastly side didn't even know how to react. So when he shot up, he just looked around like a confused drunk. Suddenly, someone's familiar voice brought him out his funk. "Alright Lizard genius. You've slept long enough". Knowing it is Miss Brainy Jane from a mile away, Peter rubbed his eyes with his less scaly ligament without even looking at her. "How long was I out?" he asked.

MJ: "two days. Don't worry… you didn't fall behind in your cyber work. Luckily, grammar is my specialty".

Peter could hear the pride in her voice, but also a bit of weakness. He looked up and saw the dark circles forming under her eyes.

P: "Are you sure you don't need sleep?"

MJ: Oh don't you worry to. My mom does enough of that. Oh and uh here. This is your half of the Harry Osborn Fund."

MJ reached into here pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill wrapped in a rubber band and through on his bed. Peter's eyes widened with complete shock.

P:"wow.. how much work have you done for him?"

MJ: "let's just say, little richy is enjoying a few extra naps in well… every class"

Peter and her shared a smile and a giggle as she then walked over to his rolly chair at his desk and rolled over to him.

MJ:" You also have a few people that kinda want to hear from you: Your aunt, your jock friend, Conners.."

As she talked MJ yawned and drooped her head a bit. Peter shook her left shoulder, but she slapped his hand away.

MJ: "Hey I'm fine."

P: "MJ, your dosing off.."

MJ: "Peter I'm fine. You need to know this stuff. I've put a lot of work into your life, Tiger. You can't just stomp on my thunder"

Peter smirked, holding his blushing back from her pet name for him, and shook his head in reluctance. "Alright I'm listening."

MJ: "Thank you (She says with a squinty smile). Now, priority wise I think you should call your aunt ASAP. Text jocko so he knows your okay and..uh.. oh yeah… GO SEE CONNERS!"

P: "Okay okay relax on the Conners…"

MJ: "Oh come on Peter! You've been using these powers of yours since there inception. He needs to know your progress. You need to see him before you go back to school!"

P: "MJ relax. I was planning on doing that anyway."

MJ: "PETER! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEED TO CARE!"

Peter put both his hand on her shoulders ash she caught her breath, she of course looking at his lizard hand with a quick look and back at him. She looked even more exhausted up close, but just as beautiful as she did yesterday. Peter, however, pushed this from his forward thinking and went on to comfort her.

P: "MJ. I do care. I may have gone off the rail for a bit but you convinced me slow down. Everything is going to change from this point on but under one condition: You get some rest and sleep like a normal person to."

MJ went to say something, but instead swallowed hard and shook her head. Peter then gave her a huge and picked her up. He then laid her in his bed, and kissed her on the forehead. Part of him wished he could have kissed her somewhere else to….

MJ: "I have my own bed you know. Next Door?"

Peter, lost on his fantasy again, snapped out of it and smiled at her again

P: "yeah.. But you wouldn't make it that far."

MJ gave him a look that seemed to say what's up with you, but it dwindled as they shared another laugh and Peter left her to rest, with thoughts of her still in his head ,but with the focus to get his life back together.

He grabbed his cell phone off his desk and some clothes as he headed to the shower. He took a glance at his phone as well, seeing 80 missed text messages, most from Flash and about 30 from numbers he didn't know. They were all "my condolences" messages and or "hope to see you soon". One was even from Gwen Stacey! Peter blushed at this thought, but it kind of made him feel bad.. He had always been into Gwen but lately he had grown attached to another… Peter pushed this from his mind quickly. _The last thing I need right now was teenage love drama_ he thought. Instead he hoped into a very welcoming hot shower, which both sides of Peter found very pleasing.  
>He even had to hold himself back from transforming, it was so welcoming.<p>

After realizing how refreshing cleanliness was, especially with two arms, Peter put on a fresh pair of clothes and did the next thing on his to do list: call his aunt.

As he dialed the number that seemed to be left for him on the kitchen table, Peter felt a sense of anxiety. How could he talked to her? How would she talk to him? but all worries went away as the conversation picked up. To Peters surprise, they didn't even talk about Uncle Ben once. Instead it was more about him, how she was proud of him, how he was so smart, how she missed him and other very positive things that Peter even made up to stay on the topic of happiness. He was pleased with this and happy to hear she was doing well, but a little bit of sadness was slipped in there with the nurse's news on Aunt May's condition and treatment. Aunt may was very traumatized, almost so much to the brink of insanity when she was first brought in. She was in denial to the events and repressed her sadness. She knows Ben is dead but will barely bring him up, instead dodging everything that has anything to do with him, for when he is brought up she goes into fits of sadness. She instead is said to find sluice in talking about Peter and how great he was. Peter wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he tried to be happy that she distracts herself. It was still in the air if she would return home anytime soon as well and Peter thought that was also for the best.

After that, Peter decided to call up Conners to setup a time to meet at the lab. When he did Conners picked up immediately.

C: "Peter! Wish I could talk but I'm very busy! Talked to you later!"

Then as soon as he answered, he hung up. Peter, confused by this, was about to put his phone away when all of a sudden he got a call from a number he didn't recognize. "Hello" Peter answered.

C:"Peter it's Conners. Sorry to hang up on you earlier, but I didn't want to risk it."

P: "Risk what Doc? What's wrong?"

C: "Peter, you were hunted down and now I believe I'm being watched. There is no way someone would come looking for you if they didn't know about us testing the serums. I think my place is being tapped, so I took the liberty of getting a second phone so we wouldn't have to worry about possible eavesdroppers."

P: "are you sure about that Doc? You sure you're not being paranoid? I mean it makes sense I guess but Kasady said he didn't expect my powers.."

C: "Maybe they don't know, or rather at this point DIDN'T, know but they were after you for something and due to Osborn's work on OZ serum, I wouldn't be surprised it would be our research Osborn is after."

Peter thought about it. It truly did make sense… No one else would have a reason to go after Peter.. But Mr. Osborn was a business man; A man of science. Could he even be capable of carrying out such actions? Peter didn't know, but Conners was very adamant about it, and he did know Osborn pretty well. Besides, the best thing Peter could be right now is careful. He had been careless long enough.

P: "Okay Doc.. lets say this is a thing. How do you think I should meet with you then? I mean I've been with this condition for weeks. I seemed to be getting the hang of it, but test should be done. I don't even know if I'm down evolving or what. Plus I've made a few discoveries myself.."

C: "Yes yes. I agree. You need to be tested more. I have ran some in your absence with blood samples taken after the transformation with no results in the negative so there's some good news. Right now what you are experiencing seems to be the limit, but you're right. We don't know enough. Now meeting is going to be hard in public especially if I'm being watched, but I hear you're good at getting around at night."

P: "Who told you that?"

C: "A little bird with red hair told me."

Peter rolled his eyes, but was also a bit shaken..

P: "Doc.. I should explain my actions for the past two.."

C: "No need Peter. You like all people have the right to find ways to get your anger out, and your still a kid. Besides this could be of use to us, you being able to gallivant through a city. You can get from your place to mine in the nick of time with your abilities. It will allow you to let out some steam and get here to run tests."

Peter smiled a bit at this idea. It was a pretty good situation.

P: "Alright Doc. I think we have a plan, but are you sure there not watching me?"

C: "If they knew about your powers and wanted you Peter, they would already have you, so I think its safe to say your safe for now. Meet you tonight then?"

Peter shook his head, a little nervous at first but then finally settled.

P: "Sounds good. See you tonight"

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

When night finally arrived Peter went upstairs to get his leather coat and beat up jeans, checked on MJ who was still asleep in his bed and after taking off his fresh closes and donning the beat up garb, he headed out his bedroom window.

As he jumped from his house to the top of MJ's, Peter transformed into his more scaly persona. With his body well rested and muscles no longer sore, Peter zoomed through the downtown Queens area and to the NYC Waters with lightning speed. He dived into the salty Brine with gleam of joy in his lizard eyes and zoomed toward the city.

Once he reached the edge he, as he had done many times before, busted from the water and landed on top of nearest building, and began jumping form rooftop to rooftop. As he did, he let his animal senses guide him with ease to the center of the city. He felt like he could hear everything, smell everything, but then his hearing zeroed in on something he did not realized he had trained it to do: Someone said the name Tombstone.

Like a fly drawn to light, Peter shot toward the area were the name was said without thinking. _No no! _he thought _This isn't what I'm suppose to be doing! I have to see conners! I have to…_ but as much as common sense tried to fight the urge, Peter knew he couldn't. This is something he had wanted for weeks, as much as it was not the plan for this night. He couldn't fight the urge even IF he wanted to. So he gave in, agreeing with his beastly side to thirst for revenge once again on this night.

As Peter approached the area he could hear the discussion more clearly. These men were talking about Tombs like he was there closest friend! They talked about frequent places he had been! People he knew! They seem to know everything!

When Peter finally arrived at the place, an old movie theatre close to Broadway, Peter felt a twinge of excitement! This could finally be the lead he had been waiting for since Hell's Kitchen! As he entered the broken down building however, he found it was completely baron. No one was there it seemed at first, but then suddenly.. WHAM! A burst of bright light blinded Peter as he fell from the perched he had crawled in on! He looked up and could see the blur of 5 silhouetted men rappelling from the now white-bright roof of this theatre. As they came down they seem to be armed with very large guns as well as wearing thick silver armor. As Peter staggered to his feet, now surrounded by these five men, he heard the one in the center say in a metallic voice "Remember what I told you kid? The Rose NEVER forgets!".

Peter felt stupid, foolish, idiotic. He had taken the bat and was now trapped, like an animal who was cornered in a cage, but as he felt this feeling of despair, this feeling of helplessness, he could feel his muscles tensing, his claws elongating and could something new: his vision turning… red. Neither Peter nor these men knew what was happening nor what they had just gotten themselves into… but they were all about to find out and there was no way this encounter was going to end pretty.


	14. Delay and return date

So just an update for all of you and a bit of an apology. I am behind schedule and I apologize. It is my senior year in college and things are all starting to fall in at once. These things take priority, so I've taken a break from writing for a bit, but I shall return after on april 20th for an update on this story. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
